Eagle
by invisiblegirl4
Summary: Meet Jamie Scarlet, a.k.a Eagle, an orphan who loves to run. But then she gets cought up in the new Rebellion, and has to defeat a new evil. "But it all came down to me; I killed Luke, and I was the last Jedi." Charecter death..?
1. Prologue

Prologue.

15 years ago, a young couple cloaked in black walked up to the steps of a tall building. The old wooden sign read in neat cursive _"Norman Orphanage"._ The smaller one, who was obviously a woman, stopped halfway up the steps, and turned to watch the street for anyone who would see them. The taller one, a male, gently lowered a small package onto the stone steps. Suddenly, the package squirmed, and the man pulled back quickly. A tiny fist poked out, and the man gently pushed it back in. He pulled a letter out from inside his coat and placed it on top of the package, then turned around to the woman. She danced down the steps, the man following her, and she spread her arms out wide and tilted her head back as if she had just been released of a great burden. Her hood slipped back to reaveal a glittering pair of honey colored eyes and a small, pixie like face. She giggled, and underneath his hood the man smiled but placed a finger to his lips. She smiled in return, and they walked arm in arm down the street.

A couple hours later, the young man who ran the orphanage was woken up by a babies wail. He was confused at first, because he didn't house any babies, and the neibors were all store's. But it was defiantly there, so he got up and pulled on his robe to check it out. It was coming from outside, so first he tried the back yard, but it was even more distant, so he went to the front. As he undid the several latches, an idea came to him, but he pushed it away. _Who would abandon there baby?_ He thought, but opened the door to find just that; an abandoned baby. She was sniffling, fat tears running down her face from her honey colored eyes, and waving her fists in the air. The man gasped and bent down to pick her up. There was no one on the street, and the stores hadn't even opened yet. He could feel the warmth from the twin suns of Tatooine rising above the horizon. There nothing he could do, so he brought her inside were some of the little residents of the orphanage were already awake.

"What's that?" A little boy who couldnt have been older than four with jet black hair and hazel eyes asked.

"Not what, Jonathan, but _who_. And I don't acualy know."He looked down to the baby. She had stopped crying, and was staring at him curiously.

"Its a baby!"Squealed a girl about a year or so older than Jonathan with curly blonde hair and shining blue eyes. "And it came with a letter?". She pointed to the small envelope on the babies blanket.

The man gentaly placed the baby in the girls arms andripened the letter. He hoped it would say that the orphanage was only temporary, and that they would come and get her when they had the financial means to or something along those lines. But his heart sank when he read it out loud.

"Dear manager of this orphanage,

We are sorry to burden you with this baby. But we did not want her. Her birthday is June 17, just two and a half months ago. You may call her Jamie Scarlet." There was no signature.

"Well," Cooed the girl to the baby. "Welcome to family Jamie Scarlet."

* * *

><p>10 years later, the same baby was sitting in a circle of the remaining orphans. All were boys exept for her, and all were older than her. The blonde girl that had held her, Sara, had been adopted when she was ten and Jamie was five, and Jonathan had been adopted a year later. She was sitting in the circle with the other orphans now because they were planning to run away. Not together, that would be to conspicuous to see a group of kids all younger than 15 traveling around. They had all mapped out what they were going to do and were they we're going. The owner of the orphanage, Norman, had taught them all some basic mechanics and how to fly, so three of them were going to different garages to get jobs. The other boy, who was the eldest at fifteen soon to be sixteen was going to work at a well known store that sold parts for ships and other electronic stuff. They had already gotten those jobs. Jamie, she was going to train to be a Jedi. She had found a old hermit that lived out in the desertarhat was a magician, and she was going to ask him to train her. Its was a long shot, but she didn't have any other choice, and it seemed like a good idea to her because she was only 10. Her bag was packed, and so were the other boys. They all shared solem, bitter sweet looks. Doing one last visual sweep of the room were she had grown up in, Jamie sttod up.<p>

"Come on, let's go." She said, motioning to the window. A boy with blonde hair and gray eyes placed a letter on the floor for Norman and popped up.

"After you, Eagle." He said with a grin. Jamie smiled back. Ever since she had been a toddler and her hair had finally stopped getting lighter, the kids had begun to call her Eagle sometimes, mostly as a joke; her hair was a light, light brown with thick blonde highlights, and her eyes were honey colored, representing an eagle.

She walked over to the window and stuck one leg out, then her body and her other leg. The boys were right behind her as she climbed down the roof and jumped onto a nearby tree. She climbed down with ease in a pair of gray pants, a gray shirt and black boots and her bag over one shoulder. The orphanage had been kind of a tough love sort of place, so they all had gotten strong and muscular, so it wasn't that hard. When they were all down, they joined a group hug, the oldest whispering to them,

"Stay true to yourselves, guys. Don't be manipulated. Try not to get into trouble. Work hard."

"Thanks for the advice." The blonde boy whispered back, smirking. But in his eyes it said he would try to follow his advice, even though he was never good at it.

"You welcome." The eldest whispered back, equaly sarcastic. But his next comment was just as somber as his very fist one. "We'll see each other again. I promise. Ready..." He got a little mishevious glint in his eyes and he bent his knees a little. They all knew what was coming. They bent their knees and smiled at each other.

"Go!" They all stage whispered at the same time and ran of in different directions.


	2. Dancer

Chapter One

I was simply dancing In my show, when a bunch of people came in . At first I didn't notice, but then they started shouting at the costumers. The music stopped, and so did the other girls and I. We stared at each other, then my eyes widened. It had been a year since I had left my apprenticeship with Obi-Wan, but I still sometimes meditated and could still feel the force when it was near. It was faint, but still there. The other girls backed away and ran, but I was frozen. My light saber was in my bag, but that was in a combination locker and the people were every were. But I looked a little closer, and saw that they were arresting a well know smuggler. So they were good guys. But I decided not to take any chances, and finally unfroze myself from the spot I was rooted too. The other girls must have had the same idea because the locker room was a flurry of glittering costumes and everyday clothes. I whipped open my locker and pulled the red, sparkling bikini off. I exchanged it for regular undergarments and a white tunic, brown pants and black boots. I put on the gel that would take of my makeup and took my hair out of the elaborate braid and pulled it into a high ponytail. I rubbed the gel and make up onto a towel that I was supposed to wash and grabbed my bag. I opened it in the locker so no one would see what was inside of it. I told them I was an orphan and that I ran away, but as nice and as much as they could keep a secret, I just didn't feel right telling the girls that an had trained to be a Jedi. I felt like they would greet me differently. I rummaged through my makeup and hair things until I found my light saber. I sighed as I closed my hands around its cool silver surface.

I had been so busy that I hadn't notice the locker room decrees in number of bodies drastically, leaving only a girl called Ann and I.

"Come on, Eagle, let's go!" She shouted and raced out the door. I smiled inwardly. I had told them that my nickname was Eagle when I needed a stage name, and it stuck. Now people just mostly called me Eagle.  
>I opened the door in time to see her long brown hair and black bag whip around the corner. I scanned the crowd, which had broken out into a fight, to see if I could spot any dancer. Thankfully, I didn't. You could always tell us out in a crowd because none of us are that tall, and we could make ourselves look as casual as possible, but unless we took a shower, we still had a substantial amount of glitter in our hair. I was the last one. I managed to make my way to the middle of the room when I saw one of the strangers punch the bartender, Tom. I frowned and ran over. <em>If these were the good guys, why were they being so mean?<em>

"Hey!" I shouted and jumped in front of a moaning Tom. "He didn't do anything, so lay off!". He growled at me, then punched me. I fell backwards, caught by surprise, into the bar. He ran up to me and wrapped his hands tightly around my neck. I gasped, but no air would come. I tried to kick out, but my feet weren't moving with as much force as I would like and couldn't find his legs. My lungs screamed for air, but his grip was to tight. The edges of my vision began to go black. Before I passed out, I felt the sensation of the force get slightly stronger, and some more people entered the bar from the corner of my eye; they looked more professional than the other guys, and I hoped they were a bit nicer. One of them noticed me, and shouted something, but I passed out before he could reach me.


	3. Suspicion

_Chapter two_

When I woke up, I was tied up and there was something brown over my head. I frowned. I really hadn't done anything illegal, I was just running because I didn't know who the people were and I didn't want to get hurt. _Wait, were's my bag?_ I thought. Then I began to panic. I didn't know who I was dealing with, and if they had my lightsaber... No, I couldn't think like that. _Now would probably be a good time to meditate. Might found out who or what you're up against. _I sighed and tried to get into a more comfortable position.

A large jolt cut me out of my meditating. _So I'm on a ship._ _Guess they don't trust me enough to let me know were I am or where I'm going. _It made sense though. They don't know who I am. I could be a deadly assassin, trained to kill with one hand. And if they found my lightsaber, oh, they would think I stole it or something. And the fact that I was found in a bar full of illegal smugglers and thieves would only amount to the fact that I'm up to no good. And at my age... _I can't really tell them my true age, can I? I guess I'll tell them I'm... 18. Yeah, three years isn't that much of a difference, is it? No. So if they're semi-decent, I've got this. Thank the Force I know it can't be an Imperial ship, though, because then I would be really screwed. _Then I remembered Josh's last words to us orphans. 'Try to stay out of trouble.' He had said. Oops. Oh well, what's life with out a little trouble in it?

I heard metal clinking like a heavy door being opened and a few seconds later I was dragged to my feet. I realized that there was a metal pole in between my hands and my back before it gave away and two pairs of strong hands dragged me out the door I couldn't see. I grinned in relief as I began to see shapes of people and large objects flicker in and out of my vision as the room or hallway or whatever I was in got brighter. Where ever they were taking me, they were either in a hurry or had really long legs.

When we stopped outside a dark shadow, which I presumed to be a door, it took a minute to get access. I could hear some men muttering to them selves, then some one roughly shook my arm. I sniffed. So far, I wasn't liking this place that much, or at least the people. Then the door opened with a swoosh, and the people dragged me inside. I was roughly forced into a chair with a soft cushion but a back that was too straight and my wrists were bound to the arms of the chair.

"This is a young woman we found in the Calfion Club incident, she was being choked to death by a bounty hunter. But we have reason to believe she worked with the smugglers; we found her prints on a suspicious looking bag," when he said that, I snorted. My five year old, well used red duffel bag? Either he hadn't heard me or ignored me. "That didn't look to harmful, it was only holding some hair supplies and makeup, but on further inspection we found, in the bottom, a green lightsaber." There was a pause,then some murmurs at that. Guess they went through my bag. Guess they found MY lightsaber and think I stole it or something. I had barley any time to have this thought run across my brain before the bag was lifted of my head.

The sudden rush of light made me blink rapidly and duck my head slightly. I was in a simple yet lavish room. It had red carpet, dark walls, a large gold chandelier hanging from a white ceiling over a large, oval, dark table, of which I sat at one end. At the other end, sat some very important looking people. They were all well dressed men, except for a young woman who was probably only a few years older than me. She had dark brown hair pulled up in an elaborate braid, her hands folded neatly in her lap and a blank expression on her face as she studied me. I felt the back of my neck heat up under their gazes. Finally, the man at the other end, who I guessed was some sort of leader, spoke.

"What is your name and your age?" He asked. Yep, right down to the point.

"My name is Jamie, but people usually cal me Eagle. I'm 18." I lied as smoothly as I could.

"You have been suspected of working with illegal smugglers and thieves. Do you deny it or do you admit it?". He stared at me with the same blank expression as the woman.

"Admit what?" I shrugged. "I've never done anything illegal. So no, or yes, I deny it."

"Then how do you explain the light saber found in your bag?"

"It's mine." I rolled my eyes. "Duh.". Another moment of silence passed.

"How did you come to obtain it?" He asked, a hint of impatience creeping into his voice.

I paused and looked around the table for a second. "I trained for it. I trained to be a Jedi, with Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," The woman glanced across the table to someone, but I couldn't tell who it was without missing a beat in my story. "For two years, then I left-"

"You shouldn't have done that." The woman blurted. The man at the head of the table shot her a look, and she glanced at someone across the table again, but this time my vision was blurred by another person shifting.

"I know." I gave her a solemn look. I really did feel guilty for leaving, with barely a good bye. Then one day a few months later I woke up to feel a disturbance in the Force, and I knew he was dead. "I shouldn't have. Anyway, then I worked a few odd jobs here and there, before working at the Calfion club until the place was over run. The other dancers and I changed and I made sure they all had left. Then I noticed the bartender Tom being attacked, so I ran over to help, and then the attacker began to choke me, and just before I passed out I saw you guys enter."

"She's telling the truth." A man who looked about the same age as the woman on the other side of the leader said. He must have been the person she kept looking at. They both had a strong Force signature, but they were similar to each other, so I assumed they were related. If they were the same age, as they looked, then they must be either cousins or twins. He gave me an odd look suddenly, as if to say 'that's right.' That look made me realize that I hadn't been shielding my thoughts at all, so if any of them had any telepathic abilities they would be able to see right through my lies.

"Are you sure?" The leader asked, eyeing me.

"Yes. I can tell she's not lying."

"Alright, Luke. Guards, take off her shackles." The leader-man waved his hand dismissively and pinched the bridge of his nose. "But you need to stay here. I want to keep an eye on you, and we can't risk a ship leaving." I raised a questioning eyebrow at that. "Luke and Leia will show you to a guest room." He waves his hand again and the two on either side of his stood up. Suddenly I noticed a lightsaber attached to the mans, Luke's, belt. _Jedi._


	4. Uncovered

_Chapter three_

I walked down the hallways with Luke and Leia on either side of me in silence. It was short lived, however, because Leia seemed to not like the silence much.

"So, we should probably head over to medical to get those wounds looked at." She said bluntly. I frowned and turned to her. Up close, she wasn't very tall, only a little taller than me. But, as much as I hated to admit it, most people were taller than me.

"What wounds?" I asked. She only motioned to my neck. I reached up and gently rubbed it. I quickly pulled it back and hissed silently in pain. My finger tips were covered in a thin layer of blood. I frowned and rubbed them on my pants leg. "Anyway, was is this place?" I motioned vaguely around me. Leia glanced to Luke, who shrugged.

"This is the Alliance." He sated simply. I froze in my tracks.

"The Alliance" I repeated. "Wow, okay, that's big. I don't know why I'm surprised though..." I ran a hand through my hair, with now came to my mid-back. "So, which planet am I on?"

"Can't tell you that, but come on, lets go to medical." Luke shrugged again. We continued on in silence all the way to medical. There, a silver robot gave me a baca patch and my neck suddenly felt better. Luke was waved over by some men his age in orange pilots uniforms and left Leia to lead me to a room.

We walked in silence for a couple minutes. Finally, she stopped and looked me up and down, her lips pursed. I paused and looked bucket her, although the intensity of her gave was a little unnerving.

"What were you doing at the club? Didn't you know there were smugglers and thieves there?" She blurted.

"Um, between you and me, yes, I knew that smugglers and thieves were there. But hey, it's Tatooine. Half the population are involved in some sort of illegal activity, and the other half just want to make enough money to get out of there."

"Not lying?" She asked, and I shook my head. She let out a breath. "Good, I don't think I could take anymore lying. You, know with the war agains Darth Minde going. It's like Darth Vader all over again, twice as worse. We need every man we can get. This is yours' by the way." She motioned to a door on her left and looked at me in all seriousness. "So, I think that if you don't get permission to leave, you will be used in some way. And I don't think that you will get permission soon. So, Eagle, I hope you have a strong mind and I really hope you know what you have gotten yourself into."

I grinned at her. "Try me."

_Three months later._

I wiped a fine layer of sweat of my forehead. I was absolutely exhausted. I had lightsaber practice with Luke from 9:00 to 10:30 this morning, then I helped him, Chewie, and Han fix some of the Falcons many problems. At noon, I had lunch, then went with my squad for patrol. At five, I practiced with my lightsaber some more by myself for 40 minutes, then went to my room to meditate and stretch and practice some of my dance moves in my room. After diner at 6:30, I covered for another sick pilot for five hours, so by the time I got back to the hangar, it was 11:30. I was leaning against my fighter and observing the general area, and reminiscing slightly on the time I spent there. My 16th birthday had come and gone, and while it had been celebrated, it had been disgusted as my 19th birthday. I had become friends with most of the people I met, especially Han and the Skywalker twins, and the pilots. Speaking of which, most of the squad I had just come back with were staggering slowly back to there rooms, and the captain was reporting. Before I managed to convince myself my bed was much more comfortable than the side of my ship, I caught a glimpse of white whip around a corner and behind another ship. A couple seconds later, Leia walks slowly out from the other side. She is wearing a simple white dress, her long hair falling naturally down her back, and her feet in only little slippers. Hardly appropriate for someone of her status, but there was hardly anyone in eye sight. Suddenly, she makes an odd face, and puts a hand over her stomach. I had noticed last month that she had started eating a tiny bit more, and her stomach had gotten a tiny bit bigger. It was too small and round of a bump to be fat, but I couldn't figure out what it was. Then she looked down at it when she must have thought everyone's back was turned, and smiled. Then it hit me. _She was pregnant._

A whirlwind of thoughts crashed into my head. The main was was: Who was the father? The answer came as quickly as the question: Han. The way they act around one another, the way they sometimes have whispered conversations, they way they sometimes grip each others hand unnecessarily, they must be having a secret relationship or something. I look away before Leia feels my eyes on the back of her head. I suddenly feel a rush of joy. Leia and Luke had become sort of like a brother and sister to me over the three months I've been here, and now that she was pregnant it was like I was going to have a niece or nephew.


	5. Flight and Fight

_Chapter four_

I was rudly woken up what felt like seconds after I fell asleep. A red light and a loud shreiking sound were echoing around my room, and probably the entire place. It took me a second to place it and why it was waking me up. _Red alert!_ I mentally shouted to myself as I jumped out of bed and pulled on some regular clothes and my piolots uniform over. I gazed around as I ran backwards out of it. I didnt have much, just some clothes and the stuff I had in my bag when I got here. I paused in the doorway. Something felt off, unbalenced, but I couldnt place it. I shoved my lightsaber into my pocket just to feel a litle more comforted. I would ask Luke about it later.

I ran as fast as I could to the hangger. I didnt find anyone on my way. _How long had I been asleep? I geuss I'm a heavy sleeper, but I couldnt have slept that far into a red alert? Right? At least, I know everyone is out. _I tried to comfort myself. But it wasnt working. I felt around with the Force, and found that the place was empty exept for me and the quickly emptying hangger. I ran faster. As I entered the hangger, I caught a glimps of the Falcon flying out the exit. I caught a glimps of several of our and enimy ships echanging fire outside before my momentum carried me behind a ship. _A ship. _I glared around the hannger and felt around with the force again, I was the only living thing in here. And this was the only ship in here. I looked up, and reconised my ship, the one I fly for patrol. I grinned and hoped up to the cockpit. I pulled my helet on as I lowered the hood and turned it on. The familiar humm greated me and I flipped a few switches to get it angeled to the exit. While I was here, Luke and Han had taught me more about flying, and I was pretty good if I do say so myself. Before I knew it, I was out the hangger. The fighting had generaly stopped, and the ships were leaving the atmoshere. I grinned again, but my good mood was ruined by spotting a enemy ship approching th Falcon from behind. I had helped Han with the ship yesterday, so I knew that she wasnt quite finished and wouldnt be able to detect it untill too late. Then I noticed another enemy ship approtching from the front. For some reason, they havent noticed it yet. I quickly logged myself into the radio, just in time to hear Leia shout "Han!". Must have noticed the ship.

"Dam it Chewie! The guns in the cockpit are still broken!" Han shouted back. "Ship! Theres a ship behind us!" It clicked in my head. Unless I helped, they wouldnt make it out. _But, I'm not going to help_. I smirk at myself as I lowered my ship and aimed my guns. I fired before the ship on the back had time to fire himself.

"Boom!" I shouted into my mouthpeice. I made a shallow swoop around the Falcon, and fired at the ship in the front. I dont think it even knew what it him.

"Eagle?" Leia's voice asked over the system.

"You guys own me one." I breathed, noticing another enemy ship trailing a member of my squad. "Be right back."

"Wait." Leia suddenly said. "I thought your squad went up ahead."

"Probably did. But I wasnt at the breifing." I relaxed, seeing the enemy ship fired down.

"Well, where were you?"

"I was still sleeping. _No one woke me up._" I grinned, though my voice was slightly mad. Suddenly, a flash of something caught my eye to my right. My head whipped around. A dozen ships were coming in. They were big, black, and defenatly enenmy. They were probably twice the size of our fighters, and they had long poles sticking out on either side in the front, spaced enough apart for my whole ship to fit inbetween. Suddenly, an ellectrical current flashed to life inbetween the poles. My eyes widened.

"Looks like we're not getting much rest today." My squad leader said over the com. "This is Rouge leader checking in."

"Rouge one checking in."

"Rouge two checking in." I looked for Lukes ship when he checked in, but I couldnt see him.

"Rouge three checking in."

"I dont know what happened to rouge four." The leader said before I could say anything. "We can only assume she has been shot down or is MIA."

"_Eagle."_ Luke hissed._ "You idiot."_

"She's not acualy dead, is she?" My freind, rouge three a.k.a Antony, asked sadly. "We would have heard something, right?"

"No, I'm not." I grinned. "I overslept the briefing. The red alert woke me up. Anyway, this is Rouge four checking in."

"Right, Four," The leader said, no hint of amusment in his voice. I frowned. He was very serious and straight forward, but I guess that's why he was the leader. I was only on the squad because I could fly, and there was no other use for me. "This isn't a proper evacuation, but we cleared everyone out just in case they blow it up. We have to find a new location and clear the computers before we can fully evacuate." I nodded in responce. "Some of the generals are on the Falcon, some are on other ships, and some are flying with us." I nodded again. I heard the Red team check in. Then the attack started. The last words I heard before I entered the fray were Leia's.

"Carefull guys, were need you all." I smiled sincerly at her words, but I didnt bother listening to Lukes responce. I was in fight mode now. Even though we were still in the atmoshpere, gravity lost it's meaning on me. I was only aware of adrenaline and the ships out in front of me. I quickly fired down an enemy ship.  
>"Your being tailed, Rouge four!" I heard someone shout. I glanced at my screen, and sure enough a ship was right behind me. I pulled into a steep dive, and it followed me. I dove out of the dog fight, and had to pull up to avoid hitting the Falcon.<p>

"Who ever that is, Watch it!" I heard Han shout. I grinned but doubled back to make sure that the Falcon wasn't fired at. It wasn't. But I was. My left wing exploded, and I gasped and whipped my head around.

"Rouge four!" Someone, I think it was Luke, shouted. "Look out!" I looked back to the front, and saw an enemy ship right in front of me. "_E__agle!_" But it was too late. The two ships came together in what was supposed to be a collision, but as soon as my entire ship was inbetween the poles, the electric current that I just noticed was off came back on. Ellectricity ran through the ship, and I sreamed as it ran through me. Every single one of my muscels, bones, and organs felt like it was on fire, being streached and pulled. As my vision started to go black, I barley registerd the fact that the veiw outside of my ship wasn't of an enemy ship about to crash into me.


	6. Spilled life

_Chapter Five_

When I came to, I was in a dark room. It was so dark I couldn't tell where it ended and were the door was. If there was one. I was laying on a beat up old cot that was also black. But there was a few splashes of color; red stains scattered around it. Some of them were dark and peeling for some reason, while a couple were liqued-y. I frowned and placed a finger in one of these thin puddles. If it's on a cot, then shouldn't it be a solid, or did I spill something? What would I have spilled, wine? That got a thin laugh out of me, but it was dry and hurt my lungs and ribbs. I winced, and pulled my fingure out of the liquid. It was thick, and it clicked in my head that it was blood. Probably my blood.

Hours passed. Or it could have been seconds. I felt like I was half awake, half asleep. My mind was fuzzy, but I was just aware of the shackles on my ankels and my helmet still on my head. I reached up slowly and touched my forehead. There was more blood on it. A lot more. I took one look at my red hand and passed out again.

When I woke up again, Han's face was inches from mine, and he was yelling something. I think it was my name.

"Eagle!" he shouted, his voice suddenly hitting my ears. "Eagle, we have to go!" He heafted me up, half being dragged by him and half running. Leia was standing by a open door that had appeared. She had a gun in her hand, and she fired at something that was down the hall. She glanced at me, then fired again.

"Luke!" She screamed. "We got her! Lets go!" Then her eyes widened. "LUKE!" Han and I got to the door, and I turned in time to see Lukes body fall to the floor. Red blood began to seep through his orange piolots iniform, and onto the floor. I felt my gut fall, and tears began to swell in my eyes. I took one look at his emotionless face, and I knew he was dead. His lightsaber was still clicked to his belt. I couldn't tear my eyes away, and eventualy was tugged down the hallway, black like my room, by Han. I noticed Leia was crying silently and freely, and even Han had mist in his eyes. A few tears slipped out of my eyes too. The image of him wouldnt erase itself out of my mind. His lifeless green eyes, the blood on his chest, the lightsaber on his belt, never to be activated again... _Hang on. _A tiny voice in the back on my head said. _His lightsaber was clicked to his belt? You know him well enough that his lightsaber would be his first weapon of choice. It would have still been activated had he died. And... hang on another moment... Luke doesn't have green eyes... His eyes are blue...! That wasnt Luke who had died! _ I grinned up at Leia and Han, about to tell them, whne Han suddenly stopped at a corner. Leia didnt notice, however, and only stopped and rushed to Han's side when she was shot, in the shoulder, by Storm Troopers coming down the other Hallway. She cursed, and put a hand up to stop the bleeding.

"Are you okay?" Han asked, reaching out to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She snapped, waving his hand away. He frowed, and so did I. Normaly, even if Luke had just died, he would have inssisted he see her wounds. And she didn't have the baby bump. What had happened while I was gone?

The Storm Troopers rounded the corner. They had their guns raised, but they didn't fire. They just stared at us. Then I heard a voice inside my head.

"_They will die, and there will be nothing you can do about it._" It said, and the storm troopers held their guns to Leia's and Hans heads. Leia grabbed my hand, but then the Storm Troopers fired. I screamed as a clean hole was blown through their heads. Their bodies slumped on the wall. I wiggeled out from underneith Han and backed away. Their eyes were empty, staring. The emptyness filled my vision. They used to be filled with so much emotion, now they were nothing but empty, hollow sockets. Empty. Leia and Han were going to have a baby. Now they're dead. They're _dead._ Stars danced in my eyes, and then everything went black.

The next thing I know, Han is standing over me, perfectly fine, yelling my name noiselessly. Again.


	7. Dead again

_Chapter Six _

Han pulled me to my feet. I didn't know how, but it was happening again. Leia turned and looked at me. My eyes widened and I walked faster. Han didn't seem to notice, and when we were at the door, I turned and saw Luke fighting several storm troopers with his lightsaber.

"Luke!" Leia shouted behind me. "Luke we have her, lets go!"

"_No." _I tried to shout, but it came out as a hourse, barely audible whisper. Luke turned, but while he was distracted, he was shot, several times, in the chest.

"Luke!" Leia shouted again. His body slumped to the floor, and his lightsaber fell to the ground. It was still activated. I forced myself to look at his face. It was worse than last time; I saw him killed, right in front of me, on a rescue mission to save _me_, and there was nothing I could do about it. His blank, emotionless, expressionless blue eyes stared right at me. I might have been the last thing he saw, and that scared me even more.

I felt Han pulling me down the hallway, but I was like a puppet with no conductor. We reached the corner again. Han stopped, but Leia didn't, and again she was shot in the shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Han asked, tightening his grip around me so I didnt fall to the floor. I frowned.

"Yeah, I'll live." Leia said, inspecting the wound then putting her hand over it. I glanced at her stomach, and there was the small baby bump. _And this time, Luke did have blue eyes. _The tiny voice in the back of my head said. It was the same, but it was different.

The storm troopers came around the corner. They raised their guns, and this time, there was no voice inside my head. They just fired, a big, messy hole blown in Leia's and Han's head. I screamed, but it came out as merely a hourse sound. Blood dripped from their heads and onto their shoulders. There eyes were voids of cold emptyness. Then, everything went black.

Three more times, that happened. I had figured it out that it was fake on the third one, but that didnt make it less real. Each time was a little different. I saw Luke die three more times. I saw Leia and Han killed, three more times. But I would try to stop Leia calling out Lukes name, I would try to stop Leia from running out into the storm troopers line of fire. Once, I tried to go down a different hallway, but Han said that there was only one known way to the hangger, and it was that way. I looked into their eyes each time, and each time I wished I hadn't. After I passed out the last time, I knew I wouldnt be able to take much more. But, no, whoever was in charge of this punishment wasnt having any mercy.

"Eagle!" Han shouted. "We have to go!" I promptly burst into tears. That shocked him a little, like it would the real Han, but he simply tossed me over his shoulder.

"No!" I screamed hoursly. "I can't take it anymore! Let me die!" But he was already at the door. At the sound of my screaming, Luke turned around. He was hit in the chest again, and he died again. I stared at his body. The whole idea that it was fake completely went out the window. This time, it had been me. I had killed Luke Skywalker. It was my fault. I looked at his eyes, even though I tried not to. They were cold and lifeless, but there was a goust of a shadow of his surprise still in there. More tears cam out. It wasn't supposed to end like this. The Jedi were now an extinct race. I hope whoever shot him knew that by doing so, they had just ended an entire breed of human. I felt more tears escape my eyes. But it all came down to me; I killed Luke, and I was the last Jedi.

Han reached out with one hand to stop Leia from running down the hallway. "No!" She cried. "Luke!" She struggeled against Han, who was crying too. _This is to real. I cant do this. _

"Leia." Han said. She collapsed against a wall and started sobbing. _This cant be a simulation. This is real, and Luke is really dead. _ I could, but I couldnt belive it. The storm troopers that Luke had been fighting came down the hallway. They aimed their guns, and fired at Han. I fell to the floor, suddenly drenched in blood. Han had a hole in his head. Leia screamed, and the storm troopers fired at her. She gasped, and stared down at the new hole in her chest. She choughed, and blood came out. She looked up at me, and raised a hand for help. I was frozen to the spot. I wanted depseratly to help her, but the sight of her blood pouring itself out of her chest made me paralized.

Suddenly, I wasn't there anymore. I was in a black room, and Han, Luke and Leia were laying in front of me. Han and Luke were dead, but Leia was still struggling. She reached a red, blood soaked hand out to me. "_Eagle." _She croaked. "_Help... me.."_ I couldnt move. I looked at the blood, and my knees began to feel week. My breathing got faster. Leia noticed me not moveing, and retracted he hand. SHe glared at me, then her breathing stoped.

"NO!" I screamed, but the bodies were replaced. The one who used to be Han was Norman, and the one who used to be Leia was his wife Meria. Luke was Josh, who was lived in the orphanage too and was like a big brother to me. I screamed again. The bodies were replaced again. Antony, Mark, David. My squad. Then my orphanage brothers and sisters. Kelly, Nia, Sara. Liam, Roddy, Morgan. Netty, Bri, Austin. Each time I screamed. I was too late to save them. They were all dead; the whole Alliance was probably dead.

And it was all my fault.


	8. Run

_Chapter five_

The bodies dissapeared. I gasped for breath, and tears rolled quickly down my face. I was leaning against a wall, and I could feel my whole body shaking. Then, two more bodies appeared. I was about to sream, but then I realised I didn't recondise the bodies. One was a man, the other was a woman, both in their mid-30's. The man had black hair, and was tall and lean. The woman was pettite and... Then I screamed when it clicked in my brain.

She looked just like me. Her face was exctly the same, and the man had my eyes. _These-these must be my parents. _The thought crossed my mind like lightning. It seemed to burn itself into my brain. I felt myself slide to the floor, my knees pulled tighly up to my chest. I screamed again, but this time in anger. I remembered what the letter had said.

_We did not want her. _

They didn't want me. Why should their deaths bother me? They were dead to me all these years. But, just the sight of their bodies on the floor struck a nerve. I stared at them for a second, then ran over. I began hitting them repeatedly. Their bodies were soft, too soft, but to much emotion was swirling around that I didnt notice. Suddenly, something hard struck me in the side of the head. I fell to the floor, and I caught a flash of white before I passed out.

When I came to, I was hanging by my wrists. At first I thought I was in a small dark room, but then I realised that there was something over my head. I frowned. Why would they have me in a room where I cant see anything? Suddenly, something, or most likely someone, pushed me to the side. I began swinging side-to-side, and I heard the thing that was holding me up creak and groan. A door _swooshed _open, filling my vision with light so bright I had to squint my eyes even under the bag. The thing holding me up creaked even more. The sudden cool air made me suddenly aware of cuts and bruises, all over my torso and legs. The cuts were long and painful, but not deep enough to scar. I winced, and the bag was suddenly pulled from my head. I closed my eyes fully, and flexed my fingers. Then I realised I couldn't. The shackels must have cut off the circulation.

Then I herd the familiar slight humm of a lightsaber. _Awsome. They're gonna kill me with my own weapon. _I thought. Then I felt the shackles dissapear. _No?_ I fell to the floor, but it jarred my ribs and I think I heard one crack. I tried to scream, but my mouth opened noiselessly. My sight still wasnt back yet, and my ears were ringing, so I tried to struggle when a hand helped me sit up.

"..Eagle!" A vocie, Han's, suddenly shouted. I froze. _What if this is still a simulation? What do I mean 'what if'? It is, Han really isn't here. _"Eagle, are you akay?"

"What do you think, Han?" Leia's voice asked. "Does she look okay?"

"Guys, we should go." Luke's voice said, a tint of worry. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Slowly, my vision came back. Han, Luke, and Leia were both standing over me, and Luke had his lightsaber activated at his side. "Eagle?" Luke asked uncertaintly. I Looked at each one. How were they gonna die now? Protecting the other? protecting _me?_ It wasnt a good way to die, not in the least bit. They all had so much to ofer to the rebellion, to the whole galaxy and they were going to die, trying to protect there useless friend. _No. _I thought. _This time will be different. _

I pushed Han and Leia, who were closest, away and rolled a few feet away. My rib, wich was definatly cracked if not broken, set a wave of pain through me every time it touched the floor, but I did my best to ignore it. Once, I had dislocated my arm in a dance, and no one noticed untill I came back into the locker room and started screaming loudly but soft enough that the custormers didn't hear. If I could do that, then I could do this.

I pushed myself to my feet, and noticed two doors on the other side of the large white room. One was a double door, and one was smaller and shorter. I ran to the smaller one. Leia caught me first, but I was there already.

"NO!" I screamed at her. My voice was still hourse, but it was slowly getting better. I was trying to close the door, but she was in the way. "You're dead!" That seemed to catch her off gaurd.

'What?"

"Your a simulation, again, and in a minute your gonna die!" I hissed at her. "I've seen all of you die six times, and I won't be around for this one! And I certaintly won't cause this one!" I used her surprise to my advantage, pushed her back, and slammed the door. I was about to pull out my lightsaber, but I realised I didn't have it. _Of course I don't. I'm being held prisoner, they're going to take my weapons away. _I sighed. I pressed my forehead against the cool door for a second. _Who would have thought that the tiny little girl a random orphanage on one of the most obscure planets in a huge galaxy would eventualy train to become a Jedi, become a dancer, become a piolot for the Alliance, and end up being held prisoner for a Sith lord and driven to the point where she doesn't know real between fake? Who would have guessed it. _I smiled thinly and turned around. The hallway wasn't very tall, small enough to the point where anyone much taller than me, like Luke or Han, would've had to duck their head.

I wondered down it for almost half an hour, or it could have been five minutes. Time lost its meaning on me again, and I lost all sense of direction. Eventualy, I came to a dead end. I was about to turn around, when it clicked in my head that the dead end was actually a door. There was a thin line in the middle of it, and a small breez coming through. I pressed two fingures up to it, and I jumped back when it _wooshed_ open. Inside, it ws dark, but not darker than the hallway. Part of me wanted to turn and run, but the other part wanted to go and investigate. I reached out with the Force, but I couldn't focus enough to sense anything except no other living being. _Curiousity killed the cat. _My brain reminded me as I entered. It was a small room, very small, but I didn't see a ceiling. Suddenly, the door _wooshed _closed. The room suddenly got colder. _Curiousity killed the cat. _My brain said again. Something flew up from the floor and wrapped itself around my lags and waist. It was so tight I could move, and suddenly gas exploded out from the sides. It got colder, almost freezing. I put my arms out to try and stop it, but then my limbs began to freeze up. I opened my mouth in a scream, but the gas got into my mouth and everything went black.


	9. No

_Chapter six_

When I woke up, I could only hear and feel things. I still couldn't move or see. My limbs were frozen, and held in place by some weird feeling substance that felt like water but was as soild as rock. _This must be real, _I thought tentavly. _They couldn't have faked this. _I could hear voices talking. I quickly reconised Luke and Leia, but there was one I had never heard before and a question popped itself into my head: _Wheres Han? _

"What would you gain from this?" I heard Leia ask.

"What would I gain?" The mystery voice asked incrediously. "My dear girl, I would gain the entire Universe. And not even you two, the most loyal of friends, would dare to stop me."

"And why's that?" Luke challenged, but in a weird calm way.

"Because, I have your friend whom you were trying to save." I felt something sove under my feet, and I knew he meant me. But my brain was still thinking: _were's Han? _

I heard Luke and Leia gasp. "You... You froze her!"

"Yes, and the best part about it is, she walked straight into the chamber on her own free will!" The mystery voice almost sounded exited about this, like it was a birthday present he had been asking for for forever. That caused my lip to twitch up a litte. _Wait, he said freeze, right? So I must be melting or something, because I'm moving. Maybe thats what Han is doing! And Luke and Leia are just distracting the obviously evil guy! _

"Well, if she's frozen, then how come she's moving?" Luke asked, amusment in his voice. I acted on cue and turned my head and closed my mouth from the silent scream. The substance around me moved like silk before slowly melting leaving nothing behind. I grinned before I felt my muscles give out. The clamp around my waist kept me upright, but my entire torso doubled over so I was staring at my feet. Or I would have been if I could see. I groaned. The clamp gave away, and I completely collapsed on the floor. My breathing came in rapid gasps.

"HOW DID YOU ESCAPE!" A loud voice boomed next to my ear. I winced and turned away. I blinked, and found my vision slowly returning. Then a face came into veiw. His skin was pale, his eyes even paler blue, and he had a sharp nose and chin. That didnt scare me. What scared me was the other half of his face. It was like charcoal, like someone had burned every single skin cell off and no more were growning back. His nose on that half of his face was burning down to a tiny stub, and his eye had a white sheen over it, like he was blind. Suddenly I wished my eyesight had taken its time. "That should have been impossible, yet here you are! Fresh out from carbonite freezing!" He shouted again, close to my ace, but his was too distracting. "How did you do it! You WILL tell me, or both your friends here go."

I coughed. "I-" I couched again. I looked up and looked him in the eye. "What the fuck happened to your face?" He growled and slapped me across the face.

"Answer the question!"

"I dont know!" I growled right back. I had to force myself to control my numb arms and legs to push myself to my hands and knees. "You must be Darth, what was it? Minde? Minde. Sounds like mildew." He slapped me again. I fell back onto the floor.

"Yes, you are correct." He mused from some were above me. I peeked out from under my arm. I caught Lukes eye and he gave me the signal to keep going but tone it down a bit. "I was going to use you three, but now I see that my time would be better spent killing you all."

"Well, what was the.. Carbonite? Carbonite freezing for?" I questioned. "To lure Luke and Leia to there deaths?"

"And the other one, Han Solo." He whirled back to me. "He was killed you know. Back there he was shot down by storm troopers." My heart dropped. I stared at him, but his face, as horrifict as it was, was not lying. Normaly, tears would have begun to spring up in my eyes, but I was cry-ed out. I whipped back to Luke and Leia, and there faces were sad and solemn. Leia had a few tearts running down her face and her hand on her stomach.

"No." I whispered. Han couldn't be dead. He couldn't be. I slowly looked back to Minde. "No." I shook my head. I caught a glimps of movment behind him, but I payed it no mind. "No!" I screamed. "He was my friend! He cant be dead! Your lying!" I pushed myself up to a standing position in front of him. Suddenly I felt weird. I felt totaly at peace, but I was so angry and sad at the same time. I felt helpless but more powerfull than him at the same time. I felt weak and tired, but strong and steady at the same time. I caught the flicker of movment behind him again, and caught sight of a black window on the wall. _Control room. __Some one must be in it, I just hope they're on my side. _ I flicked my gaze back to Minde. "NO."


	10. Alive again

**_Before I begin, I what to thank Cloverheart609 for reveiwing twice! yay! Somebody acualy reads it! (Sorry it took 2 months for me to post another chapter...)_**

_Chapter Seven_

Minde almost growled at me. He took out his red lightsaber and then he _did _growl at me. In that second, two things happened: One, he reminded me of this dog the shop owner across the street had, who had been abandoned as a puppy and had a huge ugly scar running down his face. All of the orphans were scared of him till one day, I was about two and toddling across the street when I fell on my big baby butt. Being me, I didn't get up and waited for someone to help me up. A truck that was very low to the ground and had wheels was coming down the street towards me, but neither me or the driver noticed the other. Norman had noticed,but he was in the two story window and he knew he wouldn't make it in time. He shouted my name, and I looked up at him still not noticing the truck a couple feet behind me, when I felt something pull me up my my collar and I almost flew towards saftey. It was the dog, Boxer was his name, running from his post at the butchers front door to save my life. No one was ever afraid of him after that, and word must have spread because everyone dropped little spare bits of meat to him on their way out of the shop. He died when I was eight though, his age finaly catching up to him.

The second thing that happened I'm not quite sure of. One minute Minde's four yards away, the next he's right in my face trying to cut me in half. I manage to duck, but not before getting singed on the arm. I hissed in pain and roled away. I couldn't have been in Carbonite Freezing for two long, because my rib cage still hurt and I was still covered in cuts and bruises. He lunged at me with impossible speed, and soon we were fighting. It was weird, fighting someone without a fighter ship or a lightsaber. Especialy when he had a lightsaber and I didn't. He would lunge, slash, hack, and chop at me, but I managed to jump out of the way, roll away, or use the force to divert the lightsaber's path with the little concentration I had. Of course, I did get my share of cuts. And let me tell you, lightsaber wounds are painfull. It's like someone cut you with a knife, but said someone put that knife in a fordge for a day and didn't let it cool off.

We were at it for about ten minutes, untill someone, I think Luke, shouted my name and suddenly a silver object smacked me on the side of my head. I fell, and Minde stood over me proudly. Neither of us knew what the silver object was, but it had suddenly found its way to my hand. Minde brought his lightsaber down to srike the fatal blow, and I brought my hand up to stop it, when a jet of green erupted from my palm and stoped Minde's lightsber in mid-stike. _Oh hey look, _I thought dully. _It's my lightsaber. Wait... its my lightsaber!_ I grinned automatically. Minde growled again, and I gripped the handle with two hands when he increased the pressure. I kicked him in the gut and he flew backwards. I realised that Luke and Leia were having their own battle with two dozen storm troopers, but Minde charged me again. This time I met him half way, more confident now mith a weapon in my hands. Red and green clashed, small sparks flying of the intense heat of the lightsabers. He pushed against me, but I jumped to the side and allowed his weight to carry him forwards. He waved his hand and something flew at me, but I blocked it. Thats the cool thing about one one one training for three months with Luke. He is really good when it comes to using the force and dogding small, bullet-like things in a second.

The small object was just a distrancion, however, and a large metal cylinder was thrown at me. I rolled out of the way, but Minde was there and landed a not very deep but long slice across my back. I grinded my teeth together, trying not to scream. Sweat dripped off my face. It might have just been me, but it was getting really hot in there. My clothes stuck to me in uncomfortable ways, not helping my cuts much, and my rib was throbbing. Minde picked me up from my colloar and held me up to eye level, leaving my feet dangling a good half a foot off the ground. He grinned triumphantly, which was even more grotesque up close.

Thats when I saw it. I adverted my gaze from Darth Minde's face, and the first place I looked was behind his head. I saw another flash of movment, and then a small set of lights came on. They were dim, but just enought that I could make out who was who. It was a controll room for something, and in it were, at the moment, my four favorite people: Chewie, C-Threepio, R2-D2, and Han Solo. I would have laughed right then had Minde's face not been inches from my own. He was saying something, but I wasn't listening. Han grinned at me, then mouthed something I couldn't make out. He motioned to my left and down to the floor, and I risked a glance. Now that I looked, I saw a distinct pattern. There were lines from the edges of the room coming in a zig-zag pattern to the center, just a foot away, and there was a big black circle were they all conected. I flicked my gaze back to Han. He motioned to the circle again.

As much as it pained me, I looked back to Darth Mindes face. He finished his speach just then and snareled in what sounded like a laugh.

"Yeah well, I've got feet." I kicked him in the privates, and when he dropped me I rolled over and crouched down. He recovered quicker than I realised, and he used the Force to lift me up by the neck above him. I glanced down, and all most cried in releif. He was standing on the circle. For a second, nothing happened. Then a electric current ran down each line faster than someone could move, and gathered in the circle. Before I knew it, a huge beam of electricity shot out from the circle and engulfing Minde and I.

It felt like when i had been transported from in space about to crash to somewhere on a enemy ship. Every one of my molecules felt like it was being streached and burned, all at the same time. After what could have been a couple seconds or several hours the electricity turned off. I free fell to the ground, and hit my head with a hard _smack_. Then everything whent black.

When I woke up, it must have only been a few seconds later. Leia was over me, pouring what felt like water all over my face. She smiled kindly when she saw my eyes open.

"Han..." I croaked. She tried to shush me, but I had to tell her. "Han... isn't dead.." She smiled.

"I know." She whispered. I blinked, then stared up at her in shock. _She...She knew? SHe knew and didnt tell me? _I backed away a little and turned my head when something brushed against my foot. I almost had a heart attack, and I swear my heart stopped for at least a second. Minde was laying a few inches away from me, his eys wide open and blank. I had seen that expresion too many times before on Luke, Leia and Han to know he was dead. I shifted back. "I know, scary." Leia said in a normal tone and she capped the jug of watter and set it aside. "I think it happened whdn he was younger, like fifteen or so, he was in a big accident that was partaly his fault. So he grew up even more bitter than before. He was an orphan, so no one really cared about what he did." When she said that, I almost felt a twinge of sympathy. He had been like me, growing up in a home where you're no one special, just another face in the cround. But I had been lucky. I had been brought up in a good orphanage, where I had learned, and I had gone a different path than Minde. _What would have happened if he had lived with me? Would he have still been evil? _

"Were's... Han and Luke?"

"Getting the Falcon. We're in the hanger, by the way. It's smaller than the main one but it will still fit several Falcons comfortably." Looking around, I saw that she was right. The room was suddenly bigger, thanks to several lights on the walls. I caught a flash of movment in the corner of my eye. I turned and saw a pile of dead storm troopers. One was shifting his gun..._Wait what? _He took aim, and I saw that he was aiming for Leia, and her unborn-still-tiny-lump-baby. I did only what came natural. After all, it was me who got into the most serious trouble at the orphanage.

So I pushed Leia aside and took the bullet.

Or lazer, whatever.

I was vaugley aware of Leia pulling out her own blaster and shoting the Storm Trooper, and her calling my name. I was aware but couldn't hear Han's voice on Leia's radio asking if everythig was okay. But the edges of my vision were going fuzzy. I felt warm, and comfortable, more so than I have been in a while. My rib wasn't hurting, I wasn't covered in cuts, I wasn't sore, or in any pain what so ever. I almost grinned, but thats when I relised I was tired. I was so very tired. I closed my eyes, even though a million milles away Leia told me not to, and everything whent black.

**Reveiw, cause you know you want to!**


	11. Revealed

_Chapter eleven_

_*Warning: There is swearing in this chapter.*_

When I woke up, my heart was pounding in my ears. My brain was whizzing and my heart was beating so fast it was hard to breathe. I gasped for breath several times, and thankfully it came. My hands were gripping something really hard, and I was laying down on a soft but somehow itchy bed. There were voices, but I couldnt make out who was who and where they were standing. It was really bright, and warm. Suddenly, the bed wasnt so itchy, and my eyes closed easly to blackness.

* * *

><p>When my eyes opened, I wasnt quite sure were I was. Everything was glowing and white and there were shapes shifting around but I couldnt tell what they were. <em>Is this the afterlife? <em> I thought slowly. _If it is, doesnt look like very much fun to me. _Slowly, a figure standing closest to me came into veiw. It was a clean white robot. _Weird, it looks like the ones we have in med. bay...Wait a minute..._ another figure, this one a little farther, came into focus. It was Luke, in all clean clothes and not a wound on him.

"L...Luke?" I choked out. My voice worked, but it was dry and horse. He grinned.

"Hey Eagle." He had a weird look in his eyes like he knew something and I didn't.

"Were...what... Is Leia... What?" My mind was fuzy and couldnt seem to focus on a single question at a time.

"Your alive, trust me. So is Han and Leia. Your in med. bay, you lost a ton of blood. Plus, one of your ribs were cracked."

"Im alive. Med. Bay. I know about the rib, I fell from those chains pretty hard." The robot placed what I assumed was a Baca patch on my side and walked in that strage way robots walk away.

"You did give us quite a scare though." Luke added soberly. I raised an eyebrow best as I could. "You flatlined for a whole minute and 47 seconds. Im not even sure Leia and Han know your still alive."

"How... How did I come back?"

"It wasnt easy. When none of the robots ways worked, I had to go in your head," He shivered. "Not a fun thing to do by the way. A dead persons brain is so flat it's scary. So I went into your head and had to mentaly restart your heart and mind." That must have been why my heart was beating so fast and my head had been spinning.

"Thank you." I said sincerly. He nodded. Then he reached down and pulled something out from under his chair.

"Here. I thought you might want this." He handed me a rectangular metal cylinder, and it acualy took me a second to reconise my lightsaber. "And, while I was in you head, I did find out some interesting things, Jamie Scarlet."

I looked at him blankly, then a second later realized that he had called me b my full name. I hadn't told anyone about the Scarlet part yet. "Oh..." I grinned sheepishly.

"its okay, I would have done the same thing. Every body knows though, so don't be surprised. Well, everyone that's been here in the past hour. And I also know you grew up in Norman Orphanage, not with your dad. And, that your acualy only 15, not 18." He gave me a mock acussing stare. "Han and Leia don't know any of that yet, so I suggest you tell them soon." Then he widened his eyes like he had forgotten something, but something good. "Oh! I almost forgot! Han and Leia are getting married. Leia's been pregnant for the past two months or so." I couldnt stop the smile that spread on my face even if I tried.

"Thats great! And I know Leia's pregnant." I crossed my arms smuggly at his look of disbeleaf. "I figured it out all by myself."

He rolled his eyes "Anyway, you'll never guess who's here to prefom, and what you to be in the show in a couple days as a celebration." He winked and stood up to leave. I opened my mouth in protest, but I heard a door slide open. It wasn't in my line of sight, so I couldn't see who was there, but Luke nodded to them and walked out.

"You are a crazy bitch." A completely familiar voice said, and a completely familiar face came into my line of sight. My eyes widened.

"Ann?"


	12. Sisters of Calfion Club

_Chapter tweleve_

So it turns out, the entire dance group from Calfion Club was here to preform, and the generals thought it would be appropriate since we were raided not two months ago. Of course, they just _had _to be there in the docking bay ariving when Luke and Han rolled my unconsious body out of the Falcon and saw all my wounds. And they just had to explain to the generals that I was one of them, and they just had to be in the veiwing room with Luke, Leia, Han and some of my friends on my squad when I flatlined. They now know I'm alive obviously, but are a little peeved that I didnt tell them that I was a Jedi Padowan. Of course, they forgave me instantly, because sisters forgive sisters right? And they told me the story of how they just laughed at the council when they called me being 16 'news'. And they told me that after the raid they had two weeks off because the owner was arrested for smuggling (That I didn't know) and he new owner,Tom, closed it for a bit because he wanted to 'recover'. Good old Tom.

Currently, I was working on the dance set with the other girls. We were a surprisingly big group, so we were able to to not look like a tiny group in the somewhat large arena we were given. The dance itself covered a lot of ground, and it was _amazing._ I don't know who coreorgraphed it, or who did what, but it was the best routine we've ever done. It starts out slow and mysterious, and somehow the first dacers come up slowly in the dark through the floor, which I didn't even know it could do, but it soon picks up. I acualy don't come out untill half a minute into the rutine, when it picks up, from a little traped door in the floor that prings me up ten feet in the air. The costumes are like the ones I was wearing when the club had been raided, only a little different. The bottoms were loose pants that cinched around my waist and ankles, while the top was more odd. It has the basic shape of a bikini top, but in the center it was connected by a gold metal ring, and the sleeves were the basic sleeves you would find on a short sleeved t-shirt. The entire thing was blood red and A red ribbon over a hair elastic tied my hair up into a high ponytail, and the ribbon was tied into a bow and the exess flowed down my back to the end of my neatly curled and volume-pumped hair. You want to know what dancers do hours before the show? Take a guess. My face was painted with a bit more that the usual make-up. The eyeliner was pitch black, but applied to make my golden eyes pop, and the dark shimmery gold shadow only make my eyes look brighter. My soft pink blush was applied lightly and my lipstick was the same red as my costume.

It took it took two hours to do the make-up and hair, let alone warm-up, breifing, and sleep.

We finished our stage rehersal, without the make up of course, and our unnofical 'leader' Candy a.k.a Mary called us into a huddle.

"Right." She announced when we had all quieted. "So tomorrow, we are gonna be in the show of our lives. I doubt another show like this will be held again, if ever, and I hope you all know that. I dont think that they could have gotten a more talented or stronger group of dancers to do this. The routine looks perfect, and if everything goes smoothly tomorrow, we will leave those piolots and generals and war men in awe of us." Everyone cheered and clapped. "Now, everyone go get some rest! Bright and early seven thirty, be here!"

* * *

><p>That morning, I didn't run into anyone on my way to the arena. Which makes sense, the show didn't start until ten, and everyone would most likely wake up at around nine. As soon as we all congregated in the arena, we got to work on our hair. And when I say we worked on our hair, I mean we worked on each others hair. Its easier to do hair if you can acually see the entire head your working on. We all sat in a huge circle in our robes on the arena floor and did the persons in front of us's hair. I ended up doing Star, a.k.a Sammantha's, hair. She had <em>really <em>long russet red hair, but it wasn't that hard. The tedious part was sitting there curling her hair. The girl could get a trim, like four inches or something.

Just when I was tying her soft blue ribbon in place, a general all cleaned up and in uniform marched in. He seemed a bit, okay a lot, surprised to see us like we were, but he tried to hide it. He checked something of a clip board, looked around the arena and checked something else off, and proply marched out.

After an hour, our hair was finaly done. Thankfully, we had an even number of girls, so we just paired off and sat facing each other. One would do the other persons make up, and when they finished, they would do the other girls make up. I sat facing Ginger, a.k.a Jessabell, who, like her nickname, had long, thick ginger hair. Fortunatly, she was really good with make-up. Unfortunatly, I wasnt so much, and I messed up on both her eyes eyeliner twice.

Finaly, we were finished. It was 9:40.

Time to go to our places.


	13. After Effect

**Hey, people, sorry it took me so long to update! I've just been really busy with stuff, so heres chapter 13. **

_Chapter thirteen_

Just before I was about to go underneith the arena to get ready, a man in a long green coat came running in.

"Ladies!" He shouted. "Ladies! Before you go, I want to get a holographic image of you all in your costumes." We just exchanged glances and shrugged. We got into two and a half rows, the tallest standing in back, the middle heighted kneeling in the middle, and the shortest sitting with their legs neetly folded underneith them in front. The man took out a strange device-thing I've only seen a couple times before and pressed a button. There was an audible click, and our holo image apeared in front of him. He becomed us forward.

"Now, I'm going to press this button, and when I do, I want the girl who's picture apears to say her name and age." He started with Ann, who was one of the tallest, and I had to wait about ten minutes before he got to me.

"Jamie Scarlet, sixteen years old." He looked up from the thingy, shocked and confused. "It's a long story." He moved onto the next girl, and only later did I realise that he had recored that.

When he finished, I went back stage with other girls and took the short metal staircase down to under the arena. There was a little pod-like thig that had a solid metal cylinder coming up from the flor to the arena floor, and we were supposed to crouch in it and when it was our cue, the floor would spring up and propell us up into the air. We heard the music start, and the girls and I couldn't hold back a exited giggle before clamping a hand over our mouths. Grinning, I crawled into the pod and closed the door. The music was loud enough that I could feel it vibrating the floor of the pod. The music and and dance in the begining were really slow and sad, to represent the hardships of war. I counted down to my cue by certain beets in the measures. _ONE,two three four, TWO, two three four,THREE, two three four, FOUR, two three_ four...UP! On cue, the floor rushed up, making me gasp a little at the expected but still surprising movment. I was pushed, as practiced, ten feet into the air. I kicked my legs out in the middle splits, the spotlight on us six air-born girls for an amazing five seconds, and it was exilerating. The arena was a million times (well, probably not, but it sure felt like it) larger than the club I was used to, and even though I had practiced this rutine, there's just something different about it when you know _this is it _and the entire Alliance army is staring at you.

The croud broke into applause, and it occurred to me that I had left it entirely up to Luke to tell people I was alive. _Well, now they know. _I landed in fifth position, and instantly sprang up on my toes. More girls that were pushed up out of the floor, and we all started moving in unison.

With the lights that were much brighter than I was used to beating down on us, I couldn't see anyone in the audiance, and I just kept my eyes open, in their general direction, and a big smile on my face. Adrenaline was rushing through me, which was good because if it hadn't I probably would have messed up several times, and so would the other girls. But I didn't, and they didn't. After a few dance steps, I turned and as I did, gently but quickly ripped the bit of fabric hanging off the bikini top. As one, the entire group began to spin to our left with our hands above our heads. The air became a sudden wirlwind of gold sequins and red, blue, green, and dark bronze fabric.

An undefineable amount of time later, we froze in the finishing position, the music gave one last loud, powerful beat, and the glitter that had been falling from the ceiling suddenly became noticable. The croud roared, and I decided I would never hear a sound as loud or as amazing.

* * *

><p>That night, after a celebration with the girls, I was stagering back to my room. I was still dressed in my outfit, its as good as any party outfit, and I was still painted with make-up and covered in glitter. Someone had insisted that I had done enougth to deserve to try something with alcohol in it, and while I liked it well enought then, it had tasted alright and made me a little more care free, I wasn't to found of it now. My head was thick and fuzzy, and included with the dance routine and the dancing I had done later, my legs could not walk a straight path. Suddenly, my path was blocked by something big and tall. I tilted my head up, trying to clear my eyes, at who ever, or whatever, it was.<p>

"I can't belive it." Then I was crushed in a huge bear-hug. I grunted in surprise and akwardly hugged whoever it was on the back. They pulled away, and I got a good look at there face.

"Antony?" He grinned his signature lopsided grin and hugged me again.

"Jeeze Jamie, we all thought you were dead! When you didnt manage to escape after two weeks, _I_ was begining to think you were dead! Everyone else thought you already were, with the electricity and all, but I didnt think so. But then, you came back and we all saw you on the strecher and you looked, well, like death. You had so much blood covering you the uniform looked red. And then you flat-lined! I mean, talk about serious scare. But I was still in the room when Luke brought you back, so I get it. Even though Leia and Han weren't. I was sitting near them in the croud, and you should have seen their faces when you popped up! It was like they were seeing a gost or something. Well, they probably thought they were." In the middle of his usual Antony babble, I grinned. Now he looked at me weird and akwardly finished his speach. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's good to be home." I put a hand on his shoulder. He grinned back, and his eyes flickered behind me, almost shocked. I turned, and jumped. Leia was standing there, her hands on her hips, a sour look on her face. She had her hair pulled back in an ellaborate braid and had on a white dress with a black top from the waist up.

"Oh," I grinned as if I was greating her before my morning patrol. "Hey Leia."

She exploded. "'Oh?' 'Hey Leia?' I thought you were dead Jamie You _were _dead! You _died_ in the med. bay, but I guess a robot brought you back to life." I noticed Antony sneek away out of the corner of my eye. "But did you tell me? No! Lets not tell Leia and let her be sad for a couple days and then make an appearence and practicaly tell her it was all for nothing!" I smiled. Leia went on for another minute before she noticed my expression. "What?!"

"It's nice to know my death would be mourned over." I guess that was such a me thing to say, such a _Eagle _comment, that I could see her walls crumble. She reached forward and wrapped me in a huge hug. We stood there, hugging tightly for a minute before she pulled back.

"Well, how did they do it? The robots, I mean. How did they bring you back to life?"

"They didn't." I said with a dead serious face. Pun intended. "I'm not alive. I'm still dead Leia. I'm just a figment of your imagination." Her face fell and got three shades paler, before I smirked. It was only a flash, and I covored it up as best as I could, but she caught it.

"Jamie!" She slapped my shoulder. "Don't do that! I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay, sorry. But they didn't. If it were up to the robots I would actualy still be dead. It was Luke." Leia's eyes widened. I told her how he had gone into my head and restared my heart and mind. She listened patently with wide, shocked eyes.

"Well," She said when I had finished. "Thats interesting." I shrugged.

"Sooooooo," I quickly changed the subject and grinned. "Where's the father?" At first she had no idea what I was talking about, but then she blushed a bright red.

"Luke told you didnt-"

"Oh please." I held up a hand. "I see all and know all." I lowered my voice to a dangerous whisper. "Luke didn't have to tell me anything." If it could, she blushed more. "So, seriously, where is he?"

"Oh, I don't know. We made an appearence at the party, which you should have gone to." She glanced at me accusingly.

"Should have, as in it was fun, or should have, as in it would have been polite?"

"Toche. But after that I made a bee-line to come and find you. He's probably at our room."

"Speaking of which, what time is it?"

"I don't know, but late." She examined my face closly for the first time. "You look exhasted. Go to your room and get some rest. Thats an order." She pushed me off gently in the general direction of my room.

"Yes ma'am." I gave her a mock two fingure salute and stumbled to my room.

When I got there, I was beginning to shut down. If I didn't lay down soon, I would fall asleep standing up. I didn't bother showering or changing. I just practically fell onto my bed and, holding on to the covers, rolled over so they were somewhat covering me. I relaxed into the unusually but amazingly soft sheets, and smiled. My last thought before I fell into a deep sleep was, _It's good to be home._

Fin.

...

?


	14. Prolouge

**LOL You thought it was finished! Ha! Far from it my friends. **

_Prolouge_

_Not again. _A elderly man thought as he raced with younglings and apprenteces up to the New Jedi temple. They were under attack, and to the man, history was repeating itself. Several Jedi Kights were garding them, deflecting laser bullets with their lightsabers. The group ran into the temple and began to assecend the stairs. But one held back. It was an elderly woman, about the same age as the man. He looked back at her when she didn't follow.

"Come on!" He shouted at her. The younglings and apprenteces and knights looked back at her and paused.

The woman shook her head. Her thin silver hair, that used to be so long and thick and beutiful, now only brushed her shoulders. "No, old friend. You go on. Save the younge ones. Keep the order alive, as you always have. It's time for me to make my final stand." She gripped her lightsaber and turned it on. Some of the knights gasped as tears flooded there eyes. Half of them had trained under this woman, and they all had formed a close relationship. The man frowed.

"I cant let you do that-"

"Well, I have always had a rebellious streak, haven't I?" The woman cut him off loudly. The man realised that she was unshakable in this desicion. His eyes watered, and a small, tired smile formed on his lips. He stepped forward and embraced her one last time.

"Besides." She wispered in his ear. "We've had so many adventures togwther. So many close calls. You should know me well enough that I'd be damned before I let anyone take me down without a fight." She pulled back and smiled at him. "It's time I go join some old friends." She turned and looked at the knights, apprentices, and younglings. "So, this is the next generation, huh?" She clicked her tounge and shook her head. "You have got some big shoes to fill. And then you'll have to fill in for him." She nodded to the man. "So I hope your up for the challenge." She stared at them sternly, before smiling warmly. Her students sniffled and nodded.

"Now go!" She waved her hands. "Before I kill you all myself." This was such a _her _responce that some of her students smiled sadly and ushered the younger ones up the stairs, taking last glances as they went. The man slowly started after them.

"Oh," She said suddenly. The man looked back. She had her weight on one foot, a hand on her hip and her activated lightsaber in the other. Her eyes glittered brightly as they always have, and suddenly, she wasn't an elder Jedi Master any more. She was the young, bright, sarcastic teenager that the man had first met. "Dont disapoint me, Skywalker." The use of familiar words that hand gone to long without beeing used felt refreshing. He never did, of course, but she would say them anyway whenever they split up.

He smiled. His next words were practicaly reflex, and when he said them, he felt like the young but still older-than-her teenager he had been. "Same goes for you, Scarlet." He smiled at her, but in his eyes she could read in a split second that he was sad. They had been friends for so long. Sure, they had gone some times without seeing each other for months, but they always knew they would meet again. But this time it was final. The next time they met, he would be welcomed by her, his long lost friends and family. He grinned, one last glance, and disappeared up the stairs. She sighed and rolled her neck as the door was busted down.

"Surrender, you have no choice." A mechanical voice said behind her.

"Oh yeah?" She demanded and turned around to face to robot army. "We'll see about that."

The man could hear the sounds of battle below, and even if she was a master, she wouldnt hold them up for much longer. A boy was wating for them at the safe room. He counted the number of younglings, apprenteces, and knights and turned to the man.

"All here. Exept for Master-" He seemed to suddenly hear the fighting below. His face paled. "She didn't."

"She did." The man said. "And don't count her out to quickly. Scarlet may have gotten old, but that has never stopped her." Suddenly, the sounds of battle stopped. Everyone went dead silent. The man took one, long, fearful look at the younger boy, nodded, and raced down the stairs. No one dared speak a word. The boy shuffled everyone into the safe rom and closed the doors. They couldn't hear anything after that, so they had no idea what was going on.

Ten minutes went by. Fifteen. Twenty. Eventualy, after half an hour, the doors wooshed open. In the middle of the doorway, stood...

"Surrender, you have no choice."


	15. Authors note

Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a new chapter. But I've been updating the chapters in this story, and changing little things and correcting the grammar and spelling. So if you've read it already, you could go re-read it if you want, because I did change a few things story-wise. I'm also updating the sequel so hopefully I'll get a new chapter up today.

Thanks guys!


End file.
